


When First Times Matter

by HookedonCS



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, but not really smutty, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Can you do a one shot of Linctavia's first time? Cause we kinda know it was her first time, so maybe it could be around that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When First Times Matter

His hands cradle her face, and it’s the way he is looking at her. Right. Then. It takes her back to their first kiss. An unexpected thing that had taken her by complete surprise.

She had felt tiny in his hands, his body brushed up against hers. She had felt like nothing more than a young girl, with this man kissing her with a passion she’d never felt before.

And now?

Lincoln’s eyes. It was amazing to believe that he could see parts of her that had be invisible to everyone else. Because she truly felt that, standing there with his fingers lacing through her hair from root to tip, there was an unbelievable and instant bond between them.

Coming to Earth, she never expected that her life would be this different. She never expected that finding out that the world wasn’t as desolate as she’d been lead to believe would affect her coming of age story. She had expected to experience many new things here- had known she’d find a world of “firsts.” And she had always been ready, willing, and the first person to jump at the chance of change and growth.

As his fingers tightened ever so slightly in her hair, involuntarily making her head dip just so, his lips fell over hers. And her eyes closed, feeling the warmth of his mouth and the tingling inside of her belly.

Why was it different? With him?

Lincoln. He wasn’t the first guy who had tempted her. He wasn’t the first one she’d batted her eyes at or swayed her hips to. He wasn’t the first man whose lips she’d taken in a kiss. But he would be the first one she would…

The butterflies that she’d witness out in the open not so long ago could not compare to the ones that fluttered wildly in her stomach at that moment.

Was she sure?

There was an ache growing from somewhere down deep, and that was another first. It was as if it came straight from her core, a hot and hungry ache, as Lincoln pulled her closer to him.

Was she sure?

Octavia caught the cry that had almost escaped from her lips. It was from the feel of his hands- God, she was never more aware of who this man was or what he was before that moment. The rough calloused skin of his fingers slipped over the shell of her ear, across her cheek, and firmly around her neck.

Yes. (The ache was growing! How had she not known about this ache before?) She was sure.

Octavia’s own hands searched for parts of him. They had searched and discovered…

Skin that was marked and bruised. Not only wounds that could be attributed to her, but even scars from long ago. Her mouth opened wider over his, this warrior of hers, and she moved even closer. Closer.

Closer until he pulled back from her. And she felt the loss in every part of her. Mind. Body. Soul.

Octavia’s eyes opened slowly, languidly, to find him searching her face again. Everything was okay, she knew. Because the corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly as he eyes met hers. And then his mouth was on hers again. Just as tender. Just as sweet. Just as exploratory as the other kisses.

She felt the way his body dipped down even lower, fitting into her own body so perfectly like never before. She felt the way his hands ran over her hips before taking a rather firm grasp. Still, it took her by surprise that he lifted her from the ground so easily, pressing her body even closer to his.

Sheer strength. Octavia had known that he was incredibly strong. But the show of strength was something altogether different.

Octavia gripped his waist tightly with her thighs, her arms wrapping around his neck. And the ache was growing. A throbbing need consumed her. She knew what that need was organically, naturally. But the fact that it was literally all-consuming was shocking unto itself..

It had been like a release. Something inside her lifting or breaking free. Inhibitions fell away as her kisses became wild and even a bit frantic. And she felt the inward smile of her own when he followed where she lead in that kiss.

Lincoln. That’s who this was. How had that bond been formed so easily and so quickly? How had it become so hungry?

He was moving then, carrying her and kissing her all in the same moment. It was the friction of his movements against her body that made her gasp softly. He had her head swimming, but she refused to get lost.

And just as suddenly as he had lifted her, he just as suddenly began to lower her.

This was his bed? The animal fur that felt amazingly unique underneath her bare skin.

His body followed hers immediately, enveloping her in his warmth once again.

The nervousness was coming back. Until she looked up at him.

Octavia had never…

“Are you okay, Octavia?”

Had she expected the question? Maybe she should have, because she absolutely knew how much he already cared for her.

“I’m okay,” she whispered huskily.

And she was okay. She was better than okay, as her arms opened wide to take him in.

His body had followed hers, hovering over her and only applying a pressure that made her body explode with intensity in so many places.

That pressure…

She’d never felt that before either. Never knew how her body could respond in such a way to touch.

Lincoln intertwined his fingers with hers right then, slowly moving both arms above her head.

Angles. Trajectory. Amazing.

Octavia’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips find a spot under her ear. She felt the way her stomach clenched and how muscles tightened. It was his mouth. It was his body. It was his voice as it rumbled so close.

Her body trembled. It was almost as if it was in betrayal, but not quite. She like it- she loved it, she realized.

He was a body of all hard muscle, pressing lightly into her. How was he finding all these magical spots on her body? How had he known?

It hadn’t mattered before. Don’t ask her why, but her virginity had not been on the short list of important aspects of her being. But it mattered now. With Lincoln, it mattered.

There was a part of her, as one hand let go of hers and travelled down the length of her side, that wanted to say the words.

I’ve never done this before…

I’ve never been with anyone…

No one has ever touched me like this…

But the words didn’t come out. The fact that she wanted to give herself to him was good enough. She didn’t have to say the words. She knew that he’d know. Lincoln would know.

And as both hands now moved over the delicate and sensitive parts of her body, she explored as much of him that she could.

His bare chest felt good underneath her fingertips. It wasn’t fair that he had to travel under cloth to get to hers.

Not that is seemed to bother him, she realized. Octavia’s fingers stilled at his shoulders, feeling his fingers edging all the closer to the waistband of her pants.

If he touched her there…

The silky wet heat and deep throb from right there was growing. It was so strong that she heard her own whimper without volition escape from her mouth.

Lincoln. Don’t stop.

The feel of his mouth as it ran along her hipbone was almost too much. But she did want more. She needed more.

Octavia tried to control the tremors. She tried to control the need to lift her hips and offer more of herself to him. But she gave in to the need to be as undressed as he was.

God, his hands and mouth were moving even lower. She felt herself slipping from reality. She didn’t want to slip away into a puddle of nothing.

Her fingers- they were trembling- clutched at the bottom of her shirt. Lifting as much of her body as she needed to, she slipped the top from over her head.

It felt empowering, dropping the shirt off to the side. It felt liberating.

And then she opened her eyes, noticing the missing weight of a body pressing against her.

He’d sat up. Lincoln was watching her from just inches away, taking in…

It was her face that he was watching. His eyes roamed over every inch of her face.

Octavia had felt the nerves twisting inside of her once again. But it was his eyes watching her that drove them away.

Sharing a part of herself this way- with him… She wanted to share all of herself with him.

There was a smile on her lips as she moved then. Her arms came to wrap around his neck again, pulling him into her. Yes, the sigh was involuntary, skin to skin felt better than anything she could have ever imagined.

He let her pull him down, his body once again covering the length of her. And his hands, once again, mapping out every inch of her body on a downward path.

Hungry and insistent kisses that match the need in them both had become slower and deeper. So deep that she felt them in her soul as her own hands smoothed over his skin.

“Octavia.” Her name was whispered against her mouth. She felt the way he pulled back just barely.

She didn’t want him to pull back. Not now. Not when…

“Octavia, are you sure you want to do this?”

He had asked her. He had asked if she was sure.

And she pulled back as well, her eyes opening to look at him.

Did he know already? Had he internally figured out her inexperience?

Did first times mean anything to him and his people? She wasn’t sure. But he had asked. And whatever doubt she’d had melted away in those moments.

“Lincoln?” Octavia’s fingers crept their way over his chest, taking in every ridge that he was made up of.

He would be her first. And it mattered. To her. And it mattered to him.

“I’m sure,” she whispered.

He took in her words and the way she looked at him. He formed his own opinion on if she was being truthful with not only him but with herself as well.

It was the way he touched her cheek. A tender stroke that made her eyes fall close instantly.

Had she ever really feared this man? The man that could be so gentle with her when the time came for it. But he was still the man, she realized as she arched her back for him. Who was physically strong and capable of so many things besides gentility.

So when he wrapped around her back and pulled her firmly against him, she realized how much she wanted to experience both in this moment.

His body was all hard muscle and hot flesh. And when he hands moved back towards her pants while his mouth consumed hers, she wanted nothing more than to feel the muscle and flesh over every part of her.

And when his hand slipped inside, an unfamiliar tingle was accompanied by her skin turning a shade redder.

No one had touched her there before.

She had never known this touch before.

She had never known this- God!- feeling before.

Lincoln’s murmurs against her lips- yes, he knew- promised more. So much more. The feel of fingers burying shallowly inside…

Octavia trembled against him. No, she shuddered. Her body racked with shudders around him.

“Lincoln.” And it was a devastating whimper. One that begged for him to stay close and to show her more.

He lips opened over her neck, kissing her and taking her even farther in this depth of despair.

Her mind wanted to concentrate on those fingers that pushed to open her to him. The feeling was beyond anything she had ever believed to be in her realm of possibility.

But there was also a part of her that wanted to revel in the fact that…

This was Lincoln. She was going to give herself to Lincoln.

Her first time… it would matter.

Because of him.

And even though her body wracked from the physical undertaking happening to her body, she felt herself relax. For him. Because of him.

Pants came off slowly. Breaths came out in little huffs. And bodies came together.

Lincoln would be her first.

And already, Octavia knew as she concentrated on the feel of him accepting her need to be completely open for him, she was falling in love with this man,

Lincoln of the Grounders.

For that reason, there was no need to concentrate on the slight comfort that bordered on pain.

Not at all. Because this right here was a moment that would forever change her.

Octavia had given herself like never before. And the way he held her, the way this warrior bowed down to show her care and gentility, let her know that,..

Her first time was special and meant more than she could have ever believed it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a smut writer. I'm just very limited in that capability. But let me know if you like it!


End file.
